Heart Half Empty
by PaperThinWalls
Summary: Stranded on Earth and abandoned by the Irken Armada Zim’s trapped living the life of high-school student. On top of it all, he can’t seem to get his mind off a certain game-slave enthralled Gaz. Fluff-ensured ZAGR, miled OOC-ness (CHAPTER 4 POSTED)
1. Part I

**AN:** I'm actually happy with the way this turned out; something which doesn't happen to often with many of my stories. This was originally planned to be a One-shot but due to the gears twisting and turning in my head, I think I could maybe continue on with it; sequel perhaps? That of course all depends on reviews. So please, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I'm clearly no Jhonen Vasquez and I sure don039;t own the IZ characters that I write about here. Song lyrics to "The perfect Girl" belong to Robert Smith and the Cure. By the by, you really don039;t want to sue me; you wouldn't get much at all.

_1st person ZIM039;s perspective:_

I hazily admired the way her silky purple striped dress flattered her body as she walked leisurely through the cafeteria. I had no idea humans could be so... so... attractive. No idea at all.

She was insanity itself. A sweet kind of insanity that would make anyone jump into the pits of hell willingly.

_You're such a strange girl_

_I think you come from another world _

_You're such a strange girl_

_I really don't understand a word_

I watched fixedly as she pulled out a brown lunch bag from her knapsack and sat a table across from me; sandwich in one hand, game-slave in the other. She never did take her eyes of that thing for a second. And I never took mine off her.

A twitch ran down my spine as the Dib creature shot a threatening glare at me while he joined at his sister's table.

I looked away, humiliated as I began to poke my disgusting plate of Earth food. A proud Irken Invader like me, falling for the enemy? The enemy's sister no-less! I closed my eyes and swallowed the tightening in my throat. It was bad enough being called "the short and earless green kid" but on top of everything else, juggle my horrific little crush too. What weak filth I had now been reduced to; this planet's left me soft.

I was suddenly rushed out of thought when the bell rung, indicating lunch was over. But I wasn't in the mood to go back to class. So I decided to leave early, take a walk, maybe even build some mechanical machine of DOOM to experiment on Dib later.

All truth be told though, I don't know why I even bother anymore. Six years on this filthy ball of dirt and still no news from the Irken armada; six long years and not even one single message from my tallest. Even if I did conquer Earth, what would happen then? I had already lost all contact with my home planet for well over 4 years now, and even the enslavement of the human race couldn't change that.

I left school just looking for somewhere to escape. Somewhere where no one would bother me; where I could think freely and sort out my thoughts.

Closing the iron fence gate behind me, I was shocked to find Gaz leaning against a tree, legs semi crossed, and violet eyes staring at me intently.

She held no expression; her face insensitively blank and closed off. Her eyes however were pulling me, pleading with me not to leave.

_You're such a strange girl_

_I'd like to shake you around and around_

All my problems were instantly forgotten suddenly, as part of Gaz made me know that I needed to stay there with her. The two of us would make small talk every now and again; mostly joke about her brother and the stupidity of all mankind. With time we began to say a bit more to each other. Our conversations soon grew to the point were Gaz would even stop playing her Game Slave (only for a little while of course). This time however, I could sense a more edgy tension between us.

Silently I approached and sat across from her on a bench. It was only then I realized that she held a cigarette in her hand.

Noticing my inquisitive look, Gaz put the smoke out; but not before sucking one last time at the end of the stick. Easily I could tell she was delaying the explanation; not wanting words to spill from her mouth.

"They're how I cope" She finally said, making sure to keep her focus on the asphalt road and not me. "Sometimes I just get, you know..." she breaks off searching for the right words. "Overwhelmed and anxious."

I nod waiting for her to go on.

"I used to think doing a drug was okay, but needing one to be this utterly demeaning weakness. Now look at me... pretty pathetic huh Zim?

_You're such a strange girl_

_I'd like_

_To turn you_

_All upside down_

I shook my head in disagreement, both eyes now fully locked onto hers. My knowledge of cigarettes or drugs in general had been limited. In short I knew nothing, minus the fact they were addicting and blah blah blah.

"You're no pushover Gaz, you _can_ stop." I had hoped my feeble attempt at kind words would calm her down. Instead it only seemed to make matters worse.

"You know..." Gaz started "I loosely remember back when I was 10, and this stupid little dim-witted boy named Iggins told me'You need help.' And here I am now, years later, thinking maybe he was right."

Gaz's eyes sunk to the blacktop again as she tapped her feet lightly against its pavement. "Zim... You don't get it, I **don't**; I don't have any reason to quit." Spoken like a true nicotine junkie.

My heart sunk as she said those last few words; the entire time thinking why someone as wonderful, smart and beautiful as Gaz had to experience such unhappiness.

_You're such a strange girl_

_The way you look like you do_

She reached into her dress's pocket for another cigarette but my hand caught up with hers and pulled it away; throwing it in the opposite direction of her.

"Let me be your reason." I chose my words carefully; making sure to express just the right amount of concern and reassurance.

_You're such a strange girl_

_I want to be with you_

Gaz glanced up at that. This time with something in her eye; something like... hopefulness?

In an upsurge of urgency, I managed enough courage and raised my arms to embrace her. And she smiled. Actually fully heart-felt smiled; her eyes searing with such warmth I could hardly breathe.

"You know, for an alien invader set on world domination... your not half bad Zim." she laughed a little, as she lowered her lips on mine, mouthing out what I thought to be the words'I love you.'

The dizzying surge of happiness was more than weakening. She loved me! ME? No one ever cared about me like that. No one! Her compassion spilled over me like warm daylight as my hands embraced her face tenderly to a point I didn't even know what I was saying anymore; or even doing for that matter."I love you too Gaz... I always will."

_I think I'm falling_

_I think I'm falling in_

_I think I'm falling in love with you_

_With you_

**END**

AN: Okay, so Gaz and Zim defiantly seem a bit OOC. Not to mention I think I overdid it WAY to much on the fluff; especially the ending bit. I'm still not entirely sure which direction I should go with this or if I should even go in annother direction with this. So R-and-R if it's not too much trouble.


	2. Part II: One step forward

Disclaimer: Alright, pay attention kiddies; because I'm only going to bother saying this once:

**I DO NOT** own any rights to IZ, nor its characters. I'm just simply here to ruin them with my horrible writing technique :

AN: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all to great; ill start to bring in some actual plot-line around part 3. Lately my cranium has been beaten by the little stress monkey of doom, considering high school starts backup in less than a week ;-; Now on wit' da funn!

To all my lovely reviewers, I send my love in your general direction. :::sends love:::

**TwIsTeD ToAsTeR:** Oh how happy you've just made me, so happy in-fact I think Ill frolic off and do a space jig. ::space jigs::

**Speedy-Youkai:** Thanks for the emotive support man, really appreciate it : This time around I attempted to write with less OCC-ness, and focusing more on Gaz's side of the story. Next chapter I promise more massive amounts of ZAGR-goodness along with some plot too :D

**Krissy119:** Wahh-OOh! So very glad you're liking the fluff :) Cheers to you on being my first reviewer XD ::cheers::

**Part II: **_One step forward_

After two hours consisting of thinking, showering, dressing, thinking and thinking some more, Gaz plopped down on her couch only to snatch out her Game-Slave.

It wasn't long before the radioactive waves sucked Gaz into a world of Vampire Piggy-hunter fun; her eyes brightening with each advance she made.

Apart from the theme music blasting out from her games speakers, Gaz's living room was eerily silent. The way everything was in place, organized and neat didn't act as a comfort to her; in-fact she found it downright creepy. Fake almost. Gaz had to resist the temptation to push something over or her spill apple juice all over the carpet. Not like Professor Membrane would care; or even notice for that matter.

Gaz glared at her watch while gritting her teeth; 3:04.

To her annoyance Dib hadn't returned home yet, which was theonly reason Gaz had ended her little 'event' with Zim so quickly. She knew he'd be looking for her, demanding explanation since she had ditched the last two periods to go grab a smoke; something that was luckily interrupted by Zim.

"Zim..." she whispered tenderly, her thoughts focusing back to him, and only him. Hard to believe someone as arrogant and bigheaded as he once was, would eventually turn out to be the exact opposite. Gaz or anyone in general would never have guessed him to be such a considerate huma-... er, _something_. Apparently it just took a little warmth to melt that ice.

He had actually listened; listened to her when no one else would. Not even her father gave her the time of day anymore. Occasionally Dib would attempt to, but that of course always seemed to worsen things. Zim on the other hand, really had helped. Made Gaz happy even; the first time in years.

Basking in that single moment of content-ness, Gaz leaned on the couch, face turned towards the ceiling and when the moment passed, she straightened up and headed for the door.

Immediately it swung itself open to reveal a very aggravated Dib behind it. Gaz rolled her eyes, preparing for her brothers 'lecture of DOOM' as she liked to call it. It consisted of Dib rambling on about how blowing off class was sure to get her 'into trouble again.' Gaz just shrugged, obviously not effected by his words and continued out the door.

"And just where exactly are **you** off to, _hmm_? Dib questioned, following after her.

"Your voice is stupid." Gaz replied simply, all of a sudden unexpectedly turning around to face her brother; catching him off guard.

Dib watched curiously while she reached into her pockets to pull out her last pack of cigarettes; handing them over to him as she grinned. "Get rid of these will you? I won't be needing them anymore."

There was comfortable silence between the two for a few seconds until Dib swooped Gaz up into a warm hug; who shockingly didn't thrash out in refusal. Noticing his sister's reaction, Dib squeezed her lovingly, and wished her a good rest of the night; smiling in admiration. "Ill send out for some pizza when you get back, sound good?" Gaz teasingly elbowed him, "Extra cheese" she said; for the first time enthusiasm echoing her voice.

Gaz couldn't help but let out a smile as she walked in the direction of a familiar green skinned boy's home. Not a cocky, evil grin, but an actual show of happiness.

She had found her own strength. She had found her own light; and she had Zim to thank for that.

**TBC**

AN: Yeeeaaah, I'm defiantly leaning towards a more Dib-not-being-the-bad-guy stance as of now. ::smugly:: And I'm going to be all mysteries and not tell who else I have in mind; just in hopes of adding a bit of plot XD Well part 2 is **finally** over and done with, Whoopie-doop-DOO. Expect chapters to be posted weekly, if not sooner. Remember to R-and-R, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to know people enjoy my writing :

As Jhonen himself would say, "Pleasant something, people."


	3. Part III: Some quality ‘Couch Time’

**Edited and Updated Wed. December 8th**

**Author's note:** Yeshhh! Part III's over and done with! 4 F-ing pages of it!! Time to go rest my fingers for some well deserved downtime now. The next chapter will be up within quite a bit of time. Again, I'm sorry about the wait; school's just been a bitch lately with insane amounts of homework, plus I've been trying to finish some art. Thanks though for the great feedback guys! I appreciate it 'much-ish-ly; It can so too be a word! Buahahah!!

**Contest:** Bad-dum-boom-ching: Okay, I'm planning on dragging in some Irken OC's and I decided what better way to create them by having you readers come up with your own. Keep in mind the only romance I'm doing here is Gaz/Zim… maybe some Dib/OC (undecided) E-mail me for more information if you're interested, but for now I'm going to be looking for the top 5 OC's profiles; you know: interests, what they look like, traits, ect. The more detailed, creative and interesting the better.

**Warnings:** So yes, some very detailed make out scenes of Gaz and Zim here, as well as major fluff like I promised. Language and some naughty sayings from Zim too.

-

-

**Rubber Piggies and some quality 'Couch Time'**

-

-

Gaz was a wild card, unpredictable and filled to the brim with forceful emotion; even she didn't know what to expect from herself sometimes. Like now for instance as she approached a distinctive looking house surrounded by giant gnomes.

'Should I knock? Walk straight in? What if he isn't home?' Gaz was stuck at a crossroads; yet another dilemma to add to her now growing list. "What if he doesn't want me here…"

Gaz stood at the doorway, still on the edge of contemplation as she bit her nails anxiously. Apparently this was much more complex than she had considered. Taking a deep breath, Gaz soon shook off her tension with one quick turn of the doorknob; warily entering into the alien invaders home.

"Zim?" Came the clear-cut reply of the young 15 year old, as she entered the living room, when suddenly and out of nowhere jumped Gir; hard at work on shoving down a taco dipped in hot fudge; a pile of piggy squeak-toys spread around him.

"Waaaant a biscuit? Biscuit's of Love! So many love-biscuits do I have to give!" he squeaked, running circles around Gaz's feet. She twitched, obviously irritated when the robot clung onto her leg in an attempted hug.

"He's asleep on dah couch." It said, motioning to the right side of the room.

"HEY GIR! Look outside! Free brain-freeze-ey goodness!" She responded; not interested in the robots hyperactivity. She then quickly pointed to an ice cream truck driving past the window and without so much as another word; Gir was already outside, chasing after it.

Gaz's eyes then traced over to the couch were Zim had been sleeping smoothly and in Irken form.

_Maybe he's in a coma._

_Maybe he's got some brain damage._

_Maybe he's not going to wake up._

"Oh, common, Gaz," she scolded herself. "You're letting your imagination run to far ahead here." She reached to check Zim's pulse; relived by the steady beat under her fingertips.

"See? He's breathing, and his pulse is just fine… there's nothing to worry about," Gaz reassured herself. 'Except that he won't wake up' she thought, as she gently caressed his green skin

Suddenly, Zim began to stir. He jerked his head away from Gaz's touch and emitted a low groan.

"No…"

Gaz became frightened as Zim's breathing started coming in rapid, panicked gasps and he began writhing tensely.

"Zi…Zim, what's the matter?" Gaz chocked out, reaching for his hand. She watched, horrified, as Zim's body then began jerking wildly.

"Is he's having a seizure?!" Gaz panicked.

"No…stay away…don't…" Zim moaned. By now the boy's heart was pounding so rapidly that Gaz could see his shirt jump with each beat.

That's when Gaz understood. Zim wasn't having a seizure – he was having a nightmare; a pretty bad one, too. She immediately reached over and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

"Zim, Zim! Wake up! It's Gaz!!"

Zim flinched again and tried to pull away. "No…leave me alone…"

Gaz shook him harder, hoping to snap him out of his dream. "Zim, wake up! Wake up! You're having a…"

Before Gaz could finish her sentence, Zim suddenly shot up and pushed her away with all his strength, sending her tumbling to the floor.

Her cry of surprise caused Zim's eyes to open. He blinked in disbelief at the violet-haired girl who was lying on the floor next to him. "Gaz?"

She slowly sat up and the two stared in wide-eyed surprise at each other before Zim clutched the left side of his head and began to groan. Gaz quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed Zim's arm as he began to sink back down onto the floor. "It's okay. I've got you." Zim just continued to clutch his aching head and tried to fight off the nausea rising in his throat.

"You ok?" A concerned pout graced Gaz's lips. "Wait, stupid question. Course you're not"

"Lie down." Gaz ordered, guiding him back to the couch. Zim stiffened at her touch; crudely pulling out of her grasp. "Leave me alone. I don't need your help."

But Gaz only drew him closer and held him even tighter. "Zim, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

Gaz could feel his heart (or whatever organ it was,) pounding wildly against hers. "I know you're scared, Zim," she said in a voice that one would normally use to calm a frightened child. "I am too. But don't be afraid to open up to someone. Don't be afraid to trust other people..."

Zim continued to stare at Gaz with terrified eyes; the invaders code racing through his head:

_Trust no one. Let no one get close to you. Never let down your defenses._

He felt a soft hand reach under his chin. Again, Gaz stared at him worriedly. Her violet eyes danced over his, trying to read the emotions spiraling circles in his own.

She knew somehow; Zim just knew that Gaz had him figured out. It was surprising. Nobody had ever done that to him before; exposing away all the layers of bullshit, and gotten to the surface. But Gaz had.

And then Gaz understood. It all made sense now. The reason why Zim was so cold and distant wasn't because he thought he was better than everyone else – it was because he didn't trust anyone.

'He doesn't want to let himself get close to anyone' Gaz realized, staring back at Zim. 'Because he's afraid to.'

Zim shifted his eyes and looked out the window; he wanted to explain but his mouth refused to open. Dark gloomy rain-clouds drifted swiftly across the sky, and he could see the trees in the distance swaying violently in the strong winds. A moment later, the first of many large raindrops slammed onto the window, followed by another, then another, until it was pouring savagely. At the sight of water, Zim twitched and turned away.

"Okay, I'll admit it." he began, rather on the irritated side. "One of my key problems is I can't go to someone else with my problems. For one, it's MY problem, not theirs. Having been laughed at one too many times for what others see as trivial complaints, when to me it's like a whole other matter; and I'm not about to invite that."

Gaz grabbed his hand with a soft growl of irritation and harshly replied back. "Do you honestly think Id ever laugh at you; that I'd ever do something to intently hurt or humiliate you?" As you can see, Gaz liked the direct approach; never beating around the bush or stalling with small talk. She would always cut straight through the shit and say exactly what she meant.

"Don't you ever assume that about me again Zim, or I will physically loose my boot up your ass."

Gaz let out a small squeak of surprise, as she was unexpectedly pulled forward by the very same hand she had gripped and into a strong embrace. Flashing fire red eyes shined down into her faded lilac ones before warm lips were placed over hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed automatically and she couldn't help the soft hum of happiness that echoed through her throat. Zim parted a few seconds later and smiled at her before letting his hand slide from her now loose grip to intertwine his fingers with hers.

As you can see, the argument was quickly forgotten.

To get even, Gaz tenderly dipped her slim hands over Zim's shoulders, neck, and back, working out the knotted muscles and kneading him into a puddle.

Zim had no idea what she did to him; how she made his heart flutter, how she made his blood boil in want and absolute desire.

But to be simply put, Zim loved her. And Gaz loved him equally just as much.

Suddenly Gaz' paused; her eyes grew dark for a second while wondering how to word what she was thinking before collapsing against Zim's chest and hugged him tightly. "Me and you, together, in a relationship… can we do this?" She asked quietly, searching his face, his eyes, for the answer.

Zim was silent for a few seconds before he responded.

"There has been nothing on my mind but you for the last few months Gaz; to be with you in a relationship despite what little I know about your Earthly customs. To be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved, to love you and let everyone know that I love you more than my life. I don't think there's a second in the day when you're not on my mind, in one way or another. To be honest, generally I'm thinking about you and me in dirty positions, whispering dirty things, and screaming. But no matter how filthy my fantasies get, there's always the underlying, undeniable fact that I love you." Zim gently caressed Gaz's cheek, while pushing a strand of purple hair behind her ear. "If you'll have me Gaz, I will try my best to make you the happiest human on this miserable dirt-planet. Whether or not the Irken armada and your brother have an issue with us together, don't think for a second I'll love you any less."

"I thought I had you figured out, Zim,"Gaz whispered to the green boy with his arms wrapped around her. "But maybe I don't."

The two so deeply caught up with the moment failed to notice the incoming transition that had screened up on the television. Surprisingly, they also didn't notice the horrified look pasted across tallest Reds face, and the sound of muffled screaming echoing in the background.

**  
TBC**

AN: What's this? Some actual plot forming perhaps? What exactly is wrong with Tallest Red? Will Zim and Gaz ever keep their hands off each other for at least one chapter? And just where the hell did Dib disappear off to? All will be explained in part IV so keep those reviews coming and Ill be sure to do the same with the chapters :)

_My love, hugs, and thanks to: _

**Krissy119:** Heh, its reviews like yours that I love, and really get me writing again. Thank you so incredibly much! I'm dedicated this chapter's extra-special fluff for you :)

**Cashew:** Whoop! I love chicken of continued writing-ness!! Thank you oh mysterious cashew-person XD ::swing dances with moose::

**Breathingwhilebleeding:** Yeah I did have them speed into a relationship kinda fast didn't I? Thing is, I had originally planned for this to be a one-shot, then one thing led to another and I magically thought out a longer plotline --but yes, in short: thank you mucho for the comment :)

**DarkHavok:** I know, I know, long wait, and I'm very sorry. Hopefully this chapter will makes up for that; lots-longer n' lots-ZAGR fluff ;)

**lladybug777:** Heehee- Two reviews, you rockkk!!

**rekka-the insane wolf dem:** Whee! Very glad you're linking this one :D More fluff-filled goodness is well on its way. On a random note; I love your FF-name :)

**MoChi Kazuki:** Thanks dear :) ::gives rubber moose::


	4. Part IV: Change of Plans

_Disclamer:_ Whee, another chapter! For some strange reason this story doesn't want to be long when it comes to pages, but the plot is pretty complex, so the actual thing won't be too short. The explanation for taking so long is because I've been working on an X-men evolution fic. I'm also looking for an editor to help with it;so if you're interested, just send me an e-mail. I do promise to kick my butt into gear and start writing at least every week now. Oh and if you don't mind, extra comments on my other story would be really awesome; so far I only have one review, and it's a flame :self-esteem explodes: Ah, well; In addition, hugs, love and squeaky moose's to all my reviewers. You guys rock.

* * *

Kaz Uki Mochiiro- 'Ello again, I really appreciate all your comments man. Like you said, I hope this chapter 'rocks your world' :) 

Gipsychan – 'thanka 'thanka, dear :)

chibi goth gypsy Weee!.. I don't particularly like being cursed into oblivion so here's a new chapter for you : Hope you like the action in this one.

Invader-Maz – Surely. More chapters are on there way n' thanks for all your support :)

bibianca rivers –A cookie! For me! Whahoo! We writers do need our brain food.

suki9870- Er.. Thank you :gives bagel:

Invader Shaza – Heh, yay; another ZAGR fan. Thanks for the comment, hope you like this chapter :)

Cheshire Sagi- Hey thanks!

Odd-Fantasy- Hahah, I appreciate the good intention threats towards my writing. Thanks :)

Krissy119- Whee! I updated just so you wouldn't explode :) Thanks for all your comments and constant encouragement. :cheers:

Pokemongirl99 – Aw, thanks :blushes: I'm not one for complements, but really, that means a lot :)

Halo Van Helsing:gasp: Thank you so much!

SupersayiankingTommy – Thanks for that interesting comment :) Hope you like the new chapter too.

Cashew :Fears because you are somehow now mysterious: Hah, thanks again for all your comments man, appreciate it.

Speedy-Youkai – Hah, thanks a lot :gives balloons:

Celestial Star Mali - Awesome, can't wait to read it :)

rekka-the insane wolf demon- Course I mentioned you! How could I not! Oh and OOC is just a simpler version of saying "Out of character"

breathingwhilebleeding – What can I say; Gaz and Zim just seem to hit it off quickly when it comes to romance :)

DarkHavok – I know I know, I'm really sorry. Hope you can forgive me with this new chapter. Thanks again for being so patient :)

lladybug777 – He he he, another chapter is well on its way; don't worry :)

* * *

**Chan****ge of plans**

**Part IV **

**

* * *

**

The figure was something that couldn't be recognized as anything of this world. The faint tint of color, apparently purple, could be shown in his clothes and its jaw line was glittered with green flesh. It looked up and gripped its hands into fists before turning its head to face Gaz and Zim. The terrified girl's mouth began moving as though she was speaking to someone before she returned her gaze back into her hands; hiding behind Zim.

The alien boy quickly got to his feet; saluting his leader while accidentally pushing Gaz to the floor. Not even muttering an apology, Zim ignored her spiteful glare and waited for his tallest to respond.

"Who are you?" it demanded; pointing to Gaz. The screen blinked suddenly as the tall purple-eyed alien regarded her with puzzlement.

Gaz thought fast "I'm one of Zim's human slaves," she said; standing up from the ground.

"Mmm" He mumbled out; then turned his focus back to Zim and continued on with his debriefing.

"Zim, Irk.. well Irk is…" His voice sounded frightened; an implication of anxiety pushing from the back of its throat. "Planet Irk in now currently under enemy control." The tall alien turned away from the screen but continued on speaking. "We've been conquered, Zim, and what's left of our people need an area to recuperate."

The alien boy felt the sharp sting of pain pierce through his heart. His planet under attack; How could that be? Nothing was making much sense anymore.

He felt Gaz's stare wash over him. Her velvet eyes were filled with sympathy and a longing to hug him; to tell him just how sorry she was. But no apology could heal the wound in Zim's pride.

The purple green creature cleared his throat and again turned to face Zim. "Were preparing to reside on Earth for the time being; just long enough to recover ourselves." Zim's eyes bugged open. "After doing so, we'll take our revenge against the enemy and win back _our_ home, and _our_ title. I'll leave you to organizing the disguises and home base; don't disappoint me this time, Zim." With that said the screen lost transition and returned to a black and empty screen; the mysterious and tall alien had vanished.

Without thinking, Gaz instantaneously pulled Zim into a caring hug and softly stroked his back. She didn't know what to say. In-fact she didn't think anything she could say would help; so she kept quiet. Zim took her hand in his own, and gently squeezed it tightly to show he was okay; even thought the both of them new it wasn't true. She elegantly moved over to his ear and whispered in a soothing voice; something he couldn't quite understand. But that didn't matter. All that did was the fact she was in his arms; and he never wanted to let go.

Gaz spoke again; this time in a tongue that Zim could recognize. Her tender lips pressed against his for a second time "We can get through this. We will."

"I don't know Gaz; I don't think I ever will. Everything just feels so right. Here with you." He tightened his grip around her hips and continued. "I feel good. About myself and everything else. It's a feeling I haven't felt in ages. Well, to be truthful, I haven't felt anything in ages. I've been cold. Completely cold. I don't feel pain, I don't feel jealousy, and I don't feel happy. But... I feel everything when I'm with you Gaz. And I don't ever want to let go."

"You won't have to" The girl shakily replied; touched by his loving words, and clung to him even tighter. "I don't plan on letting go either."

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

Authors Note: So I got to thinking; that's always a bad thing, and I ended up with this. As you can see I've taken a turn of events as to where exactly I'm heading with this story. I vaguely remember reading some ZAGR where Zim finally conquers Earth; Gaz turns into his slave and Blah blah blah. Well, it just dawned on me or at least in my view(correct me if I'm wrong here) that I've never actually read a story where Irk is taken over. So I thought to myself; just to try something new, I might want to mess around with the idea. But you never can tell with me really; I'za tricky one, kids. Prepare yourself for more weirdness. Oh and more fluff. Hoo-ray fluff. **

* * *


End file.
